Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) is a standardized exterior gateway protocol designed to exchange routing and reachability information among autonomous systems (AS) on the Internet. An autonomous system, in the context of BGP, is a collection of connected Internet Protocol (IP) routing prefixes under the control of one or more network operators on behalf of a single administrative entity or domain. An autonomous system may present a common, clearly defined routing policy to the Internet. A network path from one autonomous system to another autonomous system may be referred to as a link. Multiple links may exist between one autonomous system and another autonomous system, and network traffic may be load balanced across the multiple links in some cases.